Growing Up
by Kristen3
Summary: Written as a birthday present/tribute to Melinda (carylfan10). A companion to her "Brown-Eyed Girl" and my own "Daddy's Little Girl." Little sisters can be annoying sometimes, but Daphne reminds David that Leah won't be little forever. Post-series one-shot.


**Author's Note:**This story is a birthday present for Melinda (carylfan10), with thanks for all of her friendship and support. I hope you like this!

Niles looked up from his notes and saw a pair of brown eyes looking at him from the doorway to his study. "Daddy, will you play with me?"

He got up immediately. "I could never resist a beautiful girl." He walked over to her, taking her tiny hand in his. She was only three years old, but she held her father's heart.

Leah smiled. "I wanna have a tea party, but it's no fun with just my stuffed animals!"

"Oh," Niles said seriously. "Well, then, I'd be honored to be your guest." Together they walked up the stairs. They reached her room, where a table was already set. Leah adored the toy tea set her Grandpa Martin had given her.

"You sit there, Daddy." Leah pointed to one of the small chairs. Niles did as she asked, although it was more than a little uncomfortable.

Niles watched as his daughter poured pretend tea into two cups. His little girl had quite an imagination. In no time at all, she launched off into a story involving Cinderella, Mickey Mouse, and various cartoon characters. Niles found it very confusing and difficult to follow, but he listened to her without interruption. He wouldn't trade moments like this for anything in the world.

Daphne came upstairs, stopping by the door to her daughter's room. Her heart melted at what she saw. Niles and Leah were in their own little world. Niles was a very busy man, taking on as many patients as possible. He could never turn away a person in need. But still, he always found time for his children. Daphne's thoughts were interrupted a moment later.

"I can't believe Leah suckered Dad into another one of her stupid tea parties!" David came out of his room, shaking his head in disbelief.

"David!" Daphne whispered. "Don't say that." She pointed to the bedroom she shared with Niles. Reluctantly, David walked over. Daphne followed him, making sure to close the door behind them. "David, do you remember the first time you saw your father play chess?"

David shook his head. What did this have to do with Leah?

Daphne sat on the bed. "You were just a bit older than your sister is now. Your Uncle Frasier was visiting, and your father challenged him to a game. Of course, it didn't stop after just one game. You watched in fascination. You begged your dad to let you play."

"I did?" David asked. He was now one of the strongest players on his school's chess team. No one was prouder of him than Niles.

Daphne nodded. "But you didn't want to learn the rules. You just wanted to 'jump' your father's pawns. You laughed every time you did it." Just recalling the incident made Daphne smile.

David was still confused. Why was his mom suddenly telling him this random story?

"You see, David, children grow up quickly. Your sister won't be a little girl forever. Of course, if your father had his way, Leah would stay just the way she is for the next twenty years. But he knows that's not going to happen."

David sighed. "I know, but Leah's such a pain sometimes!"

"I know that," Daphne said. "But be patient with her. She'll grow up before you know it. Soon she'll start having crushes on all your friends!" She grinned at him.

"Mom, that's gross!" David said, making a face.

Daphne laughed and hugged her son. "When you were little, I never wanted you to grow up, either. You were so cute! I still remember the day your father and I brought you home from the hospital. You were born right in the bloody vet's office!"

David rolled his eyes. "Right in the middle of Grandpa's wedding. I know. I've only heard the story, like, a thousand times!"

Daphne laughed again. "Look at you now, almost in high school. You've grown up to be such a wonderful son. We're very proud of you." She hugged him, longer this time.

David smiled and allowed the hug. But a moment later, he pushed her away. "Enough with the mushy stuff, Mom. I get it."

"OK. You can go."

Relieved, David left the room. He glanced into his sister's room. His father must've finally gotten tired of playing tea party, because Leah was now playing by herself. She was talking to her stuffed animals. David had to admit it was sort of cute. At least she wasn't bothering him at the moment. Quietly, he tiptoed into her room.

"Go away, David." Leah was in the middle of teaching right now, and she didn't want any interruptions.

"Playing school, huh?" He looked at the chalkboard, where she'd attempted to write the alphabet. Most of the letters were barely legible.

Leah nodded. "This is very 'portant," she said seriously.

David laughed. But just a little. "Well, I was just going to ask if you'd like to let your students take a break, and come hang out in my room for a while."

"What for?" Her big brother never let her come in his room. This had to be a trick.

David shrugged. "I thought maybe I could teach you a game." David knew his dad had talked about teaching Leah to play chess, but she'd shown no interest so far.

"Well, OK." Leah turned back to her students, who were still waiting for the lesson to continue. "You guys behave while I'm gone!"

"I'm sure they will," David said, taking his sister's hand. As he opened the door to his room, David thought about what his mom had said. Maybe, one day, he could tell his sister about the time he taught her to play chess. They might even end up being friends. But for right now, he'd just have to focus on teaching her that pawns don't jump.

**The End**


End file.
